The purpose of BARI is to ascertain if balloon angioplasty (PTCA) is a suitable alternative to bypass surgery (CABG) in patients with multivessel coronary artery disease requiring revascularization. BARi was an NIH-sponsored , multicenter trial which randomized such patients between PTCA and CABG. Patients were followed-up for 5 years. BARi is now in an extended follow-up phase, funded by subcontract from the BARi Coordinating Center at the University of Pittsburgh. Patients are followed by telephone. A follow-up ECG and lipid profile are obtained at 10 years post-entry.